His Frozen and Her Golden Heart
by Awkopotato4
Summary: Hans is sent to the Southern Isles strongest ally, Adath for his punishment for attempted murder of Elsa and Anna . His family would go there all the time when he was a kid. While in there Hans revisits memories from his childhood and makes a few more with his old friend Princess Dior. (Rated M for future chapters) Some pictures for the story on pinterest. com/kaypotato (no space)
1. Chapter 1

After days of traveling in a tiny cell in the bottom of a boat; Hans returned to the Southern Isles. Only three days ago he tried to kill Elsa. The rough days at sea he thought about his punishment and how he could have succeeded in becoming king of Arendelle. Maybe he became slightly insane or maybe more intelligent, one thing for sure is that he was ready to face his punishment. Would a father send his youngest son to torture and possible death?

"Welcome home Prince Hans" said one of the guards as he unlocked the cell. He had a slight smile in his voice. Hans rolled his eyes as they jerked him up and put cuffs on his wrists.

The guards put him in a carriage once they escorted him off the ship. He was defiantly used to nicer ones, but this would do maybe because we was probably going to spend the rest of his life rotting away in another jail cell. Preferably on land. Outside, he could see towns people staring back at him. He knew they were whispering about him. "I can't believe he would do that". "What a traitor". "How could he?".

He hopped out of the carriage, trying not to fall on his face. Mainly to avoid more scratches to his face. There was still a purple bruise where Anna had punched him.

As he entered the castle everything seemed different. It has only been a week since he left. Why was everything so gray? The guards stopped in front of the king and queen. Hans looked his mother in the eyes and he had never seen so mush sadness in her eyes ever. Was this almost enough to break Hans? No. He sniffled, straightened up, and look at his father. His face was very disappointed.

Hans's father got up from his throne and walked up to him."Hans Elijah-Owen Westerguard , how dare you betray one of our allies." his father said, he was trying to speak calmly, "What do you have to say about your actions?". He wasn't scared to speak just tongue-tied. So instead Hans shook his head.

"Fine" his father said and walked back to the throne.

The servant standing next to his mother pulled a scroll from his satchel. His mother closed her eyes, because she knew his punishment. Hans thought it was the death penalty, probably better than labor or solitary confinement. "Prince Hans Elijah-Owen Westerguard, of the Southern Isles, you are charged with treason and attempted murder of Queen Elsa of Arendelle. Do you have any objections to these charges?" said the servant.

"I do not" replied Hans.

"Then on that note you Prince Hans are henceforth disowned by the royal family of the Southern Isles and banished from this country. You are no longer welcome to return. Details regarding your punishment will be discussed with King of Adath."

Adath is one of the Southern Isle's strongest allies. The times he spent Adath as a child was spent with the child of King Iørgen. Her name is Dior. She is only a year younger than Hans was so they would play together when to two royal families met. The last time he saw Dior was six years ago, before her mother died. She was 14 when she died and Hans was 15. Once she died Dior no longer liked running around in the mud and exploring with Hans. The two kings grew apart, but remained allies.

* * *

He was thrown into another small dark cell with a small case of his belongings. Adath is two days away by boat. Two days to wonder why he was being to another country. Was the punishment really bad enough to where his own father had to send him away?


	2. Chapter 2

"Princess Dior, hold still"

"How can I when you are poking me with needles?"

"I'm sorry but we need to finish your dress"

It is two days away from the royal engagement party of King Iørgen and his fiancé Princess Velina and Princess Dior is being fitted for her dress.

"Rina can you just measure me?" asked Dior "no more needles please or this engagement party will become a funeral."

Dior's servant Rina chuckled. "Fine Hun, but remember beauty is pain" She took out her measuring tape and began to take measurements.

Dior hopped off the pedestal once she was done and put on a dress over her stockings and corset. "I appreciate this Rina. Where would I be without you?" she said

"Wearing Velina's old dress." replied Rina looking though her fabrics.

* * *

Looking out the window in her massive room Princess Dior sighed. She could see royal carriages coming though every direction coming to the party on Friday. She never really liked Velina. She was from a wealthy country far from Adath, her father and Velina met when Iørgen went to discuss trade with her father. He was finally happy for the first time in six years.

_Knock, Knock_. "Dior? Are you there?" asked Velina

Dior broke her gaze with the incoming ship. "Yes Velina?" she yelled back.

Velina entered her room and sat with Dior in her window seat. It was kind of hard for her to sit with her pregnant belly. "Is your dress finished?" she asked

"No, Rina just finished with the measurement"

"It's a shame you can't wear my dress," Velina said "I would should wear it, but you know." she put her hand on her big belly.

The dress was a blush pink with big gathers and bell sleeves. Ironically to match he theme of the dress there was a big bow on the lower back. The dress Rina was making was purple, gold, and black; the colors of Adath. Dior's dress had Juliette sleeves and a jewel neck with a collar. A sophisticated look, not girly. She wasn't 16 any more, she was 20. Just one more year until her coronation and she could leave Adath.

Dior knows Velina is trying to adjust to her, but she tries to hard. She'll never amount to her mother. Her mom resembled exactly what Dior is today: sophisticated, strong, smart, and determined. Before her mother died she was a child, crazy and absentminded. Now that she was gone Dior grew in to a woman. Instead of playing in the garden, she was now discussing trading deals with counties and being ready to marry.

"Dior, for this party I want you to have fun. Can you do that?" Velina asked, but Dior was too focused on the carriage going thought the gates. Probably some merchant since the carriage wasn't as fancy as the ones she had seen earlier.

She looked at Velina and gave her a small smile. "I'll try Velina," she said

"Will you really?" she asked, but Dior was to focused on the small beige carriage entering castle grounds. "Dior, I understand I've only known you for a short time." She paused. She wasn't getting anywhere with her. Velina put her hand on Dior's holders for a few seconds before getting up and walking out of her room.

_Why is this carriage here?_ Dior thought. Was it a king and queen's luggage? What ever it was she had to find out.

* * *

"What the hell. Two days until the party." whispered Iørgen, "we don't even have a cell ready for him."

"The king insisted he be sent here right away." said the guard.

Prince Hans was sitting in the back of the beige carriage. His green eyes were closed and his head was back. Hans was still confused about being sent to Adath. "What are we supposed to do? Let him have a quest bedroom?" asked Iørgen

"Possibly," said the guard "how fast could he have a cell ready?"

"Jannik!" the king called. A tall brunette guard ran next to the king.

"You called your majesty." said Jannik.

"How fast can he have a cell ready for," the king paused, "the prisoner?"

"Not until after the party"

The king was tense and had a headache. "Put him in the north wing please. No privileges, just a cot and please hurry with the cell."

Hans wasn't receiving any special treatment, but staying a room instead (if its only for two days) of a small cell was defiantly heaven. _Jail? Only jail time? No labor? _Hans was still questioning his punishment, but it would do for now.


	3. Chapter 3

In the shadows Princess Dior was watching her father and the guards speaking. She was quietly listing and wondering. _Who is this prisoner? _She was trying to look inside the carriage to see who he was, but the carriage window was not visible from around the giant column. Dior turned away to think. This was exciting, just like when she was a child sneaking around the castle or the gardens.

"Dior?" asked Jannik. She jumped. "What are you doing out here?"

"Um, just getting some fresh air." sSe was looking behind Jannik to see if the prisoner was coming out, but the carriage pulled away. "Who was that?" she asked.

"Nothing you should be concerned about Princess." he said.

Jannik is four years older than Dior and he had been the lieutenant life guard for about three years. He was proud to serve for the King. Before he got promoted to lieutenant he and Dior were never that close. Now that he was around her every single day he grew attached to her. He was very clingy, almost like he was obsessed with her. Every time she would go out in the village he would be at her side.

"Princess can I ask something of you?" he asked

"Uh, sure." she replied.

"Tonight may you meet me in the garden after supper?" asked Jannik

"Sure," Dior said, "I have to go." She looked around the column and proceeded to go inside the castle though its main entrance.

She headed to the north wing. She picked up her navy dress and began to run though the halls. Dior would never run in the castle, but she didn't care and it was a good thing she was wearing boots instead of heels.

The princess stopped before the corner to turn into the north wing to catch her breath. She remembered how she would run down these halls as a child jumping and screaming.

Two big guards stood in front of the door and Dior could hear another talking to the prisoner. One saw her and stuck his head in the door then said something. The second guard nodded and then shut the door. She walked up to the door and reached for the handle.

One guard stepped in front of her and said, "Excuse me Princess, you can't go in there."

* * *

"Hans, as a cell is being prepared you are going to be staying in here," said the guard inside the room. "You will be put through labor until your court date. Then your fate will be decided by the royal council. You first labor session starts today at noon until sun-down. Any questions?"

"Uh just two. Whats for lunch? And may you take off these handcuffs?" he asked

The guard wasn't amused. He removed the hand cuffs and left. As he opened the door Hans looked outside. He saw Princess Dior and smiled at her. She was him and smiled back.

"What may I help you with princess?" asked the guard exiting Hans's room closing the door.

"I would like to speak with the prisoner." Dior said.

"I'm sorry princess, you can't do that." said one guard.

"What is your job" she asked.

"To protect and serve the royal family of Adath. That is one of the reasons why I can not let you in there." he said.

"I don't care. It is my order."

He opened up the door and Hans stood up as soon as the door opened. Hans's green eyes opened up wide at the sight of an older Dior. "You have an hour." said the guard.


	4. Chapter 4

"Close the door." Dior commanded politely.

"Dior?" asked Hans. She was much older than the last time he saw her. Her long dark brown hair was in a french braid pulled over her left shoulder. Just like when they were kids, but it was a bit longer. She had defiantly grew out of her awkward stage.

She looked at him. "Hans?" she said. A million happy memories flashed in her mind. She slowly made her way closer to him. "How long had it been?"

"Too long." he said. He leaned in to give her a hug, but she stopped him.

"What did you do?" Dior asked stepping back.

"What do you mean?" he asked

"Why are a a prisoner in Adath?" she asked. She remembered him a sweet young boy. Not a criminal.

He sighed and sat down on the cot. "Its a long story." he stopped. Hans explained the whole plan to kill Elsa and become king.

Dior was leaning against the wall of his room. "What the fuck Hans." she said

"Excuse me?" he replied.

"You just don't try to murder people. I see why they didn't want me in here" Dior said heading towards the door. Hans quickly got off the bed and pushed Dior against the wall and grabbed her wrist.

"You don't understand." he said, "You nev-." A tear fell from Dior's eye. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Dior"

"You monster." she whispered.

"Don't you dare call me that." he said and tightened his grip on her wrist, "Do you remember my twelve brothers and how sad I was at times?" She looked directly into his eyes. There were more tears. Hans let go of Dior.

"What happened to you?" she whispered.

"Growing up after 15 was hell. My brothers pushed me around and forgot me, so did my own father. I was alone. I would never see the throne. I guess it was insanity that pushed me over the edge. I've come to realize I'm worthless." he said walking back to the bed. His voice was shaky.

Dior felt frightened, but guilty. This mess began once she shut him out after her mother died. "Hans your not worthless." she said sitting on the bed next to him.

"To my family I am. I'm just another unwanted child. I wanted to show my father I was great, but now I am no longer a prince. I'm disowned from my own family and banished from the Southern Isles," he said "You were my only friend Dior and when you shut me out I changed."

Hans realized this was a whole lot for her to take in in just a matter of an hour and for him also. "And I'm sorry for that Hans. It's just-" she began to say, but he cut her off.

"No need to apologize Dior."

Dior was looking at him. Hans's eyes were closed so she wouldn't see his eyes begin to water. She always loved him. Once she turned 13 she began to have feelings for him and somewhere deep inside her she held on to those feelings for seven years. Today they were coming back. Dior wrapped her slender arms around him.

She remembered his older brothers taunting and teasing him when they visited. Dior had been the only child for 20 years and that would soon be changed. Would she to be shut out by her father again? He already did when he met Velina., so it would make sense for him to do it once the baby was born.

The two sat there is silence. "Princess is everything okay?" asked one of the guards.

"Yes." she said, but as soon as the silence was broken so was their hug.

"I think you should leave." he said. She didn't want to leave. She would have to meet Jannik. Once the image of meeting Jannik popped in her mind so did the possibility of him asking for her hand in marriage. Dior wasn't in love with Jannik. She loved Hans.

"Okay," Dior said getting up, "but before I leave I must give you something." Dior kissed Hans on the lips. He didn't push her away instead he put his hands on her soft cheeks and kissed her back. She straddled Hans and ran her fingers though his auburn hair. This was something both of them had wanted for eight years.


	5. Chapter 5

The guards opened up the door as soon as Dior pulled away. Only one guard was at the door. "Times up." he said. Dior got up and left with out looking back at Hans.

He was right, this was way too much to take in.

* * *

Dior was lying on the giant bed in her room. She has filled with joy. She just had her first kiss! Ever since she was 13 Dior dreamed about her first kiss and the man she would marry. She thought it quite possibly could be Hans, but with the current events no way in hell would her father allow her to marry him. Jannik was someone her father trusted. A few times he mentioned that he would become a suitable husband.

The thought of Jannik immediately ruined her high. "Dior, hun I'm putting the finishing details on you dress if you wanted to see." said Rina behind the door. This would put him out of her mind for a while.

"Oh my gosh. Rina its beautiful" Dior exclaimed. Every detail she explained to her earlier as spot on. "I cant wait to wear it!"

"I'm glad you like it this way, but its not finished yet." Rina said, "So who are you going to dance with at the party?" Rina was like an older sister to Dior. She was 18 years older than her. Even though she is Dior's servant she was treated like family. Rina had been with the family since Dior was born and she loved her job and wouldn't trade it for anything.

Dior sat on the pedestal. "Rina do you believe in fate?" she asked twirling her thumbs.

"Sometimes I do." Rina said, "What's on your mind Dior?"

"A prince."

"Do tell princess."

"I don't know about that Rina, its a secret." Dior replied. Rina raised and eyebrow at Dior. "Fine." with full detail she told Rina of the events that just unraveled in Hans's room.

"You kissed this boy after he shoved you against the wall?" Rina asked. She was shocked.

"Yeah, but its totally fine now." Dior said.

Rina's face had a sarcastic look on it. "I can't believe that man was the same one you grew up with. We used to be so sweet and innocent, but what ever pleases you Dior. I'm here for you, just don't cry to me when he tried to murder you for the throne of Adath."

"Speaking of the throne. Jannik asked to meet me in the garden after supper." Dior said.

"He's a handsome young man. I know you don't like him, but stick deal with it. Its not like you are going to marry him." Rina said sewing on the beads.

* * *

The summer night air was cold in the garden. Dior was waiting for Jannik and praying he wouldn't ask for her hand. She knelt down to touch the flowers and smiled because it reminded her of when her and Hans picked flowers for her mom once she got sick. "Good afternoon Princess." said Jannik entering though the walkway.

She half smiled at him. "Hello Jannik."

"Walk with me." he said and gestured his hand. Agreeing Dior locked arms with him and began to walk. "So are your ready for your father's party on Friday?"

Dior was hoping he would just ask so she could get back to her room and maybe see Hans. "I guess so." she said and shivered. The sun was starting to set.

They stopped in the middle of the garden. He was looking straight into her brown eyes the way Dior looked at Hans. She gulped as he opened his mouth to speak. "This Friday will you join me at your father's party as my," he said "date."

Dior sighed in relief. Being his date wasn't as bad as marrying him, but thinking of being his date she thought maybe Hans could be hers. "Aren't you suppose to be guarding the castle?" she asked.

Jannik leaned in, "What do you think I should be doing now?" he wispered. Dior's face looked alarmed. "I'm kidding with you Dior. No. I all ready asked your father if I may have that night off. All I need is your approval."

"One dance." she said.

"Great." Jannik said.

He leaned in for a kiss, but Dior turned her cheek. Although she dreaded holding hands with him they continued until they came to one of the exits of the garden. They came to the exit and Dior saw the guards jerking around someone. He was wearing a white shirt and navy pants. The shirt was marked with red blotches.

Jannik noticed him also and quickly tuned Dior so her back saw facing him. Every time she tried to look behind her he would turn her back around. "Dior may I ask you something else?" he said. She impatiently nodded her head. "Whats with you and the prisioner?"

"Excuse me? You're treating him like he's a monster." she spat. Dior turned around, when Jannik tried to turn her back around she pushed him. No one was there. Just usual carriages and citizens.

"Dior he is! He tried to kill Queen Elsa and Princess Anna!" he said grabbing her wrist.

The second time this happened today. No way in hell was she making out with Jannik. "He isn't!" she said. Her blood began to boil.

"The guards told me you visited him." Jannik said. He was still holding her wrist.

"So, why do you care?" she said and shook her wrist loose. "I grew up with him. You all are wrong he isn't a murder." Dior began to walk away.

"Tell that to the royal court in five days!" Jannik yelled.


	6. Chapter 6

All night Dior thought of Hans. She dreamed of him and her dancing at the party. Dior also dreamed about him and her kissing. She imagined him leaving kisses from her neck to the inside of her thighs and him holding her naked body against his.

* * *

Hans woke up in the cot in his bare room. His back and face hurt. While doing labor yesterday the guards whipped him and when he didn't work they would beat him. He touched his cheek which had a cut below his eye and a painful bruise on his nose. Four more days until court.

To get though the work yesterday he thought of Dior and began to think of her now. She had soft warm lips like he had imagined when he was 15. He kept thinking of her until the guards knocked on his door. "You have thirty minutes till labor!" yelled a guard.

Hans looked to the blood stained shirt on the floor. _Waste of a white shirt,_ he thought.

As he and the other convicts were leaving when he saw Dior in the garden and stopped. The uptight guard snapped on him and told Hans he can't look at the princess, but he continued to stare. She was so beautiful. The dress she wore had Queen Anne sleeves which left her upper chest bare. The guard yelled once again that he couldn't look at the princess, but Hans didn't care. The guard went up to Hans and struck him in the stomach.

Hans groaned as he got up, clutching his stomach . He pulled the suitcase from under the cot and grabbed a navy shirt and black pants. He put the shirt on and buttoned it up after he put on the pants.

"Labor till noon today then an hour break. You'll start again until end at eight." said the guard outside. Fourteen hours of hard labor. Depending on what the royal court decided he would keeping doing this until he died.

* * *

The royal family sat next together at their large table, it was big enough to fit twenty people."Father can I ask you a question?" asked Dior stirring her oatmeal.

Iørgen put down his fork. "Sure Dior."

"In private please." she said and looked at Velina.

Iørgen and his daughter walked to their throne room. "Whats on your mind Dearie?" he asked sitting down on his throne.

She sat on the steps. "Why is Hans a prisoner here?" she asked.

"Dior how do you know about that?" he asked and was alarmed.

Dior looked up at her father. "I visited him."

"I knew this was a mistake." the kind said slamming his fist on the armrest.

"What do you mean?" she asked

He sighed, "Abraham didn't want him to be punished in the Southern Isles. He didn't want the thought of his son rotting away in his own jail cells." Iørgen said.. "I didn't think he would be here until a day before his court date, but Abraham insisted he be sent here."

"But that's what I wanted to talk to you about." she said.

Iørgen stood up and sat by his daughter. "Ask me what Dearie?"

"I've never asked for anything crazy of you father. Right?" He nodded. It was true. Growing up she was happy with what she had. The only thing she asked for was to make her mom healthy or for her to be back with them again. "May Hans be at the party with me?" she asked.

"Of course not. All the big counties will be there. They all know about Hans's treason." he began to say in a calm voice. "They'll think I'm weak, by letting him go to my party. Absolutely not."

She was beginning to feel angry. "Please father."

"Why do you care about him?" he asked.

"Because I love him." she said.

"Dior, I know you two grew up together but-" her father began to say.

"One dance, please dad." Dior pleaded, interrupting her father.

"He isn't the nice boy we knew growing up Dearie. He's a murder. A monster"

Tears began to filled her dark brown eyes. "He's not a monster."

Iørgen saw the sadness in his daughter's eyes. The king put his head in his hands. They reminded him of Dior's mother, Liska. He'll never forget her sparkling chocolate eyes. She was working at her father's market and their eyes met and it was love at first sight. Iørgen's father wouldn't let him marry her because she wasn't of a royal descendant, but everyday for two weeks he spent it proving Liska was a worthy wife and it worked.

"Fine, but right after he must be put back in his room." he said. She looked at her father with a half-smile showing the dimple on her right cheek. "And promise me Dior, you will never see or talk to him again." Dior's smile immediately fell. She bit her cheek and nodded, but she wasn't keeping this promise.


	7. Chapter 7

Hans was chained to about 15 other prisoners and was led deep into the forest of Adath to cut trees and haul giant logs up the hill, unlike yesterday he worked in a field. "What are you in for pretty boy?" asked an inmate. Some of them laughed.

He took his ax and swung at the tree. "Treason." he said.

"Psh, that's nothing." the inmate said. "The names Liam" He stuck out his hand that wasn't hold the ax, he was missing half of his ring finger.

Hans reluctantly shook his hand. "Get back to work!" yelled a guard and Hans continued to chop at the base of the tree.

* * *

Dior looked at herself in the mirror of the sewing room. The dress was finally done. She ran her fingers though her long hair. "Rina?" she asked.

"Yes hun?" Rina said.

"I have a date to the party." she said smiling.

"You realized Jannik is a good suitor? Oh Dior that's wonderful. I knew that-" Rina said, but Dior cut her off.

"No. My dad let Hans dance with me." Dior said. She had completely forgot about Jannik.

"Oh, I didn't mean to jump a head. if you won't marry Jannik. I will." Rina said in a sarcastic tone. "I hope you are sure about Hans."

"I am." Dior said loosing the corset on the dress and then left the room with her lovely party dress in her arms.

"That's a beautiful dress Princess." said a maid as Dior passed her in the hall way. Once she got to her room Dior immediately put it on the mannequin next her wardrobe. Dior sat on the chair in front of her vanity and braided her hair. Her mom would french-braid her's ad Dior's hair everyday.

She got up and walked over to the painting of the family when Dior was a baby. "I wish you were here mom."she whispered and made her way to her window. Maybe if she was here Hans would be considered a possible suitor. If her mom didn't die she wouldn't have shut out Hans. Dior walked to her door and made her way to the north wing.

* * *

"Hans Westerguard?" asked Jannik.

Hans put down his ax. "That's me." he said.

"Come with me." Jannik said putting cuffs on Hans's wrists. Hans was thought maybe he was moving him to log hauling or maybe a different labor group. Jannik and another guard led him right behind the castle, which was far away from the group.

"Nicco go be look out" Jannik said shooing away the guard. "I understand you and the princess are close."

"Yeah we grew up together." Hans said, "What do you want?"

"I want you to stay away from her." Jannik said before he hit Hans in the stomach. Jannik hit around the same place where the guard hit him yesterday. Hans doubled over in pain as he fell to the ground. The face of the guard flashed in his mind. It was Nicco.

He stumbled to his feet, but couldn't get up so he rested on his knee. "Is that a yes?" Jannik asked. Hans didn't reply, so Jannik kicked him. Again Hans fell to the ground. "Is the little Prince ready to agree with me?"

"I love her and she loves me" Hans said slowly and coughed up blood onto his shirt. _Great_, more bloodstained shirts.

Jannik laughed, "And know do you know that?" Jannik gave Hans a disgusted look. "Get up you fucking bastard." Jannik said jerking up Hans and punched him in the face. Jannik called for Nicco. Nicco grabbed his arm and Jannik grabbed the other. They dragged him though a secret entrance at the back of the castle.

Dior stopped at the same corner she did yesterday and looked around to see if any guards were present. None, she began to make her way to his room. Dior turned around and the other way two guards dragged Hans on his knees. "HANS!" screamed Dior. His face was worse than it was yesterday. She noticed that one of the guards was Jannik.

"Dior leave him alone." Jannik said as she ran up to Hans.

"No." she said with tears streaming down her face. "Let him go." She knelt down and touched his face.

"Lieutenant Jannik," Nicco paused, "problem."

"Dior go." said Hans tired and weary.

"I'm not leaving you." she said. Jannik was becoming impatient. "Why did they do this to you?"

"Dior its none of your damn business." Jannik said.

"Yes it." Dior said.

"Lets go." Janniks said. Then the two continued to drag Hans, but Dior was in the way.

"Get out of the fucking way." said Nicco.

Dior kept trying to stop them and Jannik couldn't take it anymore. He let go of Hans and walked up to Dior. "I said its none of you DAMN business Princess." Jannik said as he slapped her across the face.

"DIOR!" yelled Hans. He jerked his arm from Nicco's strong grip and ran over to Dior, but Jannik shoved him.

"Lets go." Jannik said. He and Nicco both grabbed hold of Hans again, but this time he was fighting back.


	8. Chapter 8

Nicco and Jannik dragged to Hans his room. They cuffed him and left. As he stumbled to get up and chase them, but they shut the door and locked it. "DIOR!" yelled Hans, hoping she could hear him. He waited for a reply, but she said nothing back. Hans put his back against the door and slid down.

* * *

Dior rolled onto her back. She touched her cheek and winced from the pain; Jannik had slapped her with full force. Her bruise probably wasn't going to be as bad as Hans's. Jannik and Nicco didn't pass her so she assumed they kept beating Hans in his room. She quickly got up and ran to his door.

"Hans?" she asked pounding on the door.

Hans got up as quickly as he could with the cuffs on. Pressing his ear against the door he asked, "Dior are you okay?"

"I feel fine." said Dior jiggling the door knob, "Open up the door."

"I can't. They locked it." he said.

"I'll be right back." she said and picked up her dress to begin to make her way to her room.

Once there she grabbed her dress box and she put a bowl and some rags and bandages inside. Taking the box with her she made her away to the kitchen.

"Hi Dior." Velina said when Dior walked into the dinning room.

Dior jumped. "Where's my father?" she asked.

"I think he's in his room." she paused and giggled a little bit, "He's talking with Jannik."

Dior cringed at the sound of his name. "Thanks." she said grabbing the small jug of water on the service cart and putting it in the box.

"Dearie, what's in the box?" Velina asked.

"My dress." Dior lied.

"Oh great can I-" Velina said, but Dior was already out the door.

* * *

Dior opened up her father's door. "Father?" she asked as she walked in. Even though she knew Jannik was in there she still was startled when she saw him.

"Hello Dearie." her dad said, "Jannik and I were just discussing the party. Do you need anything?"

Jannik's hand was on her father's dresser and next to his big hand was the key to Han's room. _That key_, Dior thought. "I'm going into the town and I was asking your permission." she lied putting the box down in the doorway.

"I don't see why not, Jannik how about you go with her." said Iørgen.

"Pleased." Jannik said smiling to the king and walked over to her side.

To get away from him she went to her father's side to grab the key Jannik left. "Thanks dad." she said hugging him. She quickly snatched the key. Once she had it she let go of her father and held it tight in her hand. Jannik picked up the box and they both left.

Half-way to the castle's main exit Jannik said, "Dior I'm sorry about earlier, I was just caught up in the moment."

_No you're fucking not you monster, _Dior thought as he spoke. She put on a fake smile and took the box. "It's fine."

"No its not. You can't tell anyone about that." he said brushing back some of her stray hairs, with the same hand that slapped her he touched her bruise. "I'm sorry."

"I have to go." she said pushing away his hand. Dior turned and walked away.

* * *

"Hans?" asked Dior unlocking the door and walking in.

He was resting on the cot and quickly sat up. His shirt was off and once Dior noticed his physique she stopped. "I uh brought you some bandages and rags." she said pouring the water in the bowl. She was trying not to make it obvious she was looking at him.

Hans awkwardly put back on his shirt but didn't button it back up. "Thanks. How's your cheek?" he said.

"Put this on your face." she said pouring the water in the bowl then wetting the rag, "Eh, it's not as bad as yours."

"Thanks," he laughed. "Come here." Dior grabbed the bandages and sat next to Hans. "About yesterday and today. I'm really sorry." He wanted to touch her face, but the cuffs restrained him from doing so.

She smiled for real. "It's fine."

"You know I always loved your dimples." he said and his cheeks turned red.

She took the rag from his hand. He helped her take off his shirt again. Once it was off she put it on the slashes on his back. "Thanks." she said. "What did you do to deserve this?"

"Yesterday I took breaks when I wasn't suppose to and then they whipped me." Hans said, "Today I was working hard, but I did take some breaks. He just told me I need to go with them."

"I'm sorry about Jannik." Dior said.

"Dior you don't keep to apologize. I deserve it." he said.

She stopped wiping the blood off his back. "No you don't Hans."

"Yes I do. I tried to kill Elsa and Anna." he said.

Dior got off the bed to re-wet the rag. "Did you love Anna?" she asked dipping the brown rag in the lukewarm water.

Hans bit his lip and said, "At first, but I don't want to talk about it Dior." He touched his cut.

"Fine." she said bending over and looking at his cut. There were more cuts than the one he was touching. Dior put the rag over the freshest cut. As she was bent over Hans could see down her dress. He tried to do his best not to look, but he couldn't resist a few glances and he did his best to try and not make it obvious. "Here hold this to your face."

Hans grabbed the rag from her hand and she sat on the floor in front of him. "Remember when we built the stick house in the woods?" she asked twisting her braid.

"Yeah and you got your party dress all muddy and covered in leaves." Hans laughed.

"I can't believe the servants didn't notice who took a whole patter of food with us into the woods." Dior smiled. "You know, it's really nice to hear you laugh." She paused, "I've missed it." Hans smiled at Dior. "Speaking of parties my father said we can dance tomorrow."

Hans was surprised. "Really? Every king and queen knows what I did."

"Once dance he said. Then it's back to your room right after." Dior said getting up to look outside his window.

"Really? That's wonderful." he said. He wanted to hug Dior and he wanted to kiss like they did yesterday.

"I know. It will be so much fun." she said sitting on the bed again, "Even it is only for one dance. Do you need me to re-wet the rag again?"

He looked at the rag. "No its fine." Hans said tossing it into the bowl. "Thanks for helping me. Sorry I couldn't help when Jannik slapped you. Are you going to tell your father."

"Not yet, maybe keep it for blackmail. God I fucking hate him." she said laying down.

"He seemed to like you." he said, "What did he ask you in the garden?"

Dior sighed, "To dance with him tomorrow. He's so irritating. You know people think you are the monster, but they don't realize one might be among them."

"That's sweet Dior." he said looking behind him at Dior.

As she talked Dior studied Hans's back. Despite the slashes his back was flawless. Defined. She wished she could trace his muscles. "Did you ever have a crush on me growing up?" she asked. Both of them were embarrassed.


	9. Chapter 9

"Yeah I still do." Hans said looking into her eyes. He could feel the hotness of his cheeks and thinking about it made his cheeks burn even more. "I thought I was obvious when we made out yesterday."

Dior giggled. Yesterday was the first time she had kissed a boy. "I was just wondering." she said. Hans laid down next to Dior. Luckily they both both fit on the small cot.

"Did you have a crush on me?" He asked.

"Of course I did. I mean I still do." Dior said quietly.

Hans half-smiled at Dior, who was a few inches away from his face. Neither of them cared if a guard walked in. "Do you love me Dior?" Hans asked.

"Yes." she whispered. With that Hans leaned in for a kiss. She put her gentle hands onto his cheek trying not to cause him pain. After a few kisses Hans moved to her neck. He placed four soft kisses on her warm neck. "Do you love me?" she whispered into Hans's ear before kissing him again.

"Definitely." Hans said in between kisses.

* * *

_Knock, knock._ "Enter." Jannik said after taking a sip of his ale.

Nicco entered into Jannik's study. "I have a question." Nicco asked closing the door.

"And I suppose I have the answer to that question. What do you want Nicco?" Jannik said.

"What are we going to do if the princess decides to tell her father about today?" Nicco asked in a passive voice.

"She won't. There's nothing to worry about." he said taking another sip. "Dior knows what we can do to her precious prince and with his royal court date in four days he'll be out of the way."

"Wait, was he part of the plan to marry her?" Nicco asked.

"No. He's just a bump in the road." Jannik said. "And he's making this easier."

"How?" Nicco asked sitting in the chair across from Jannik.

"He already doomed himself. Soon he'll be rotting a jail cell or dead. Out of the way and then I'll swoop in."

Nicco had a confused look on his face. He was a bit slow. Maybe it was because he was blonde or a little drunk. "But didn't you just slap her? I don't see how she will take you back."

"She's stupid. Dior fell in love with a psychopath in two days. I don't care if they were life long friends. Trust me Nicco this plan will work. Her father trusts me. Hell, he trusts me with his fucking life." Jannik said. He gulped down the rest of his drink. "Besides an allie's son, I'm next choice for her husband."

* * *

"How was the town Dearie?" asked her father. The family was sitting at their dinning table for supper.

Dior had completely forgot that she lied to her dad. "Great." Dior said, "I wanted to buy things, but I didn't have any money."

"How was Jannik?" her father asked.

She took a few bites of pork. "Delightful." she said though her teeth. Dior had fallen asleep with Hans in his room. Luckily he stayed awake and told her she should do before some guards came.

"Are you excited to wear your dress tomarrow?" Velina asked Dior.

"Yes. I can't wait to dance with Jannik." Dior said sarcastically, but her father didn't notice her tone. "and Hans" But she said that under her breath.

"And I can't wait to see your dress Dior!" said Velina.

"I think tomorrow is going to be great." Dior said squishing her potatoes with her fork.

* * *

All night Hans was restless. He couldn't get the thought of Dior out of his mind. He was thinking about her so much Hans didn't care what the guards put him through tomorrow. It all would be worth it once he danced with her. After Friday he would be locked in a cell far from her, but Hans quickly pushed aside the bad thoughts aside.

Hand missed Dior laying next to him, cuddled tight next to him. Her hair smelt like strawberries and her skin was as smooth as velvet. Instead of falling asleep with her, Hans didn't want to fall asleep and miss that moment.


	10. Chapter 10

Rina walked into Dior's room without knocking. "Wake up Dearie!" she said sitting on Dior's bed with a small container in her hands.

"Morning Rina." Dior said in a sleepy voice.

Rina got up, put the box on Dior's night stand, and opened up the curtains. "Looks like more kingdoms are coming." she said holding the purple curtains open letting in the bright morning sun. "Get ready."

"What's the time Rina?" asked Dior slowly getting up and off the bed.

"Past ten and the party doesn't start till six, but your father is going to have brunch with some kings and wants you to make an appearance." Rina replied sitting on Dior's window seat.

"Velina also?" Dior asked brushing her hair.

"I don't think so. There are some very handsome princes looking for a companion." Rina said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Good, but if this a meet up for potential husbands I'm not going." Dior said jokingly. "Whats in the box?"

"Cotton strips for your hair. Take a bath and put them in." she answered.

"Okay Rina." Dior said and then Rina left, once she closed the door Dior walked to the bathroom. Inside the bathroom two servants were filling up her tub with steaming water. Once the tub was filled they left. Dior locked the door and took off her purple nightgown. The princess slipped into the water and closed her eyes.

* * *

Hans was eager for tonight. Luckily, he packed some acceptable party wear in his small suitcase. Hopefully after labor they would let Hans bathe after, since he hasn't bathed since he got off the boat two days ago.

A guard barged in once Hans finished buttoning up his shirt. "You'll be working in the mill today." he said. "Once you're done the princess requested you bathe and then put on the suit she picked out for you." This guard seemed nicer than the ones before and older, probably as old as the king. The guard put cuffs on Hans's wrists and walked him out of his room.

He was put in the same carriage that he was in on Wednesday. Traveling thought the village Hans looked out side the window and saw that the streets were crowed just like on Elsa's coronation day. Hans rolled his eyes at the thought of Andrelle. Now he didn't want to think about Anna. He had only one princess on his mind.

* * *

"Good morning Princess Dior." said a blonde prince as she sat in her seat next to her father. Around the table was about six countries and all the kings had brought their favorite son.

"Let me introduce every one Dior." her dad said. "Prince Zeth of Dethiel," A lanky strawberry blonde stood up and bowed his head. "Prince Olander from Voreth" He was not as tall as Zeth, but still tall. Olander had jet black hair and had a big nose. "Prince Elliot of Gleland, Prince Leon of Neustria." Once their name was called they also bowed to Dior. Elliot had curly blonde hair and nice green eyes, but they weren't as nice as Hans's. Leon had light brown hair and tan skin. He wore white and gold which made his light blue eyes pop. "Archduke Pax from Novalon, and Prince Jakob from the Isles of Adya."

They were all handsome and she wasn't going to deny it, if she wasn't in love with Hans she would probably marry one of them. Prince Pax was sitting next to her. He had dark brown hair just like her and had stunning gray eyes."You look very alluring today princess." he said and winked.

Her cheeks turned red again. "Thank you." Dior said is a sweet voice. "Are you enjoying Adath?"

"It's very beautiful, but it can't be compared to you." he said. She smiled and turned to the servant handing out everyone's brunch.

The whole time Iørgen talked with the kings about foreign affairs and the party. Dior talked with the princes. Olander was shy and quiet, unlike Elliot who couldn't stop talking about himself and how good he is at shooting. Leon was very charming and sweet. He told Dior that the only boy out of four girls. Leon was the one she liked talking to the most. He didn't try to flatter her. Zeth was very friendly and Jakob was tedious. It was nice to talk to these princes, but she only had one prince on her mind.


	11. Chapter 11

Dior sat in her window seat. She was looking for Han's carriage, but it was getting dark and the party is going to start soon. She rested her head on the window. She gave up on waiting for his carriage and made her was tot he door. Dior opened it and Velina was right there.

"Hi Dior. Party starts soon. My, you look beautiful." She said. Velina wore this white a-line dress and her big belly suck out.

"Yes." Dior said closing her door.

"So Dearie did you meet any nice princes this morning? Are you going to dance with one?" Velina asked.

Dior was going to say that most of the princes she met were either annoying or boring, but she thought about it for a moment. "Yes Velina. I am going to dance with a prince tonight." She said.

"Oh is he cute? Tell me who he is, wait never mind don't. Tell me about him"

Dior smiled at the thought of Hans. "Well he has beautiful mossy green eyes that gives me butterflies every time I see them."

"Dior, it sounds like you're in love." Velina said.

* * *

Hans wiped the sweat off his forehead before the guard put the cuffs on his wrists. "I thought I was only working five hours today?" He asked as they walked out.

"Jannik requested more." The guard said.

_Jannik, that fucking bastard better not touch Dior tonight._ Hans thought as he was put into the carriage.

"So, why did you do it?" the guard asked closing the door.

Hans was surprised the guard actually cared. "Why do you care?"

"Just trying to figure it out." he said sitting across Hans.

"I don't really like to talk about it." Hans said looking at the night sky out the window.

"That's okay." he said. "Being banished and stripped of your crown must feel fucking terrible."

"Yeah I guess it is." he said, Hans didn't really want to talk. He paused for a moment. "How do you know?"

"I know a lot of things." the guard said with a smile.

"Well if you know a lot of things. Can you tell me when the party starts?"

The guard shifted in his seat. "About an hour ago, don't worry you can still dance with the princess." he said. "Once we get to the castle you can bathe and change. She even picked out a suit for you to wear."

Once they arrived at the castle they took a secret entrance to avoid any party goers. Hans was relived to finally be clean; he hasn't bathed since he arrived in Adath. The warm water was relaxing and the strawberry soap smelt amazing. He got out of the tub, dried off, and put on the suit. Hans tied the necktie and left the room. The guards didn't cuff him, but they stood at his side as they walked to the ball room. As they walked closer to the party the voices grew louder and so did the marvelous smells.

The guard on his right motioned to another guard standing next to the king. Iørgen looked over and nodded. Dior was standing next to her father. . "Okay have fun." the other guard said sarcastically, "We'll come to get you in an hour." they both left. Hans smoothed out his pants and entered the room. The guests were too busy talking or dancing to even notice Hans.

He tapped on her shoulder. "Hans you made it!" she said after she tuned around. King Iørgen wasn't as happy to see Hans as his daughter was. "The chefs made bløtkake. It's so delicious, want some?"

"Sure." He said as she grabbed his hand and they walked thought the crowd hand in hand.

The table was covered in a variety of food. As she grabbed a plate for him, he couldn't help to notice how good she looked in her dress. Her curves looked stunning. "Here." She said handing him a piece of the light creamy cake. "Lets go outside."

* * *

Hans and Dior sat on a bench in the garden. "Wow this is outstanding! Want a bite?" He asked her.

"Sure." She said. Hans cut a piece with a fork and fed it to Dior. There was extra cream on the fork and some got above her lip.

"You have some cream." He said pointing to her mouth. She smiled. "Let me get it." He reached out and used his thumb to get the cream off her face. Hans wiped his finger on the napkin.

"Thanks." Dior said giggling, "So how was, um labor today?" Her voice was quiet when she said labor.

"Eh, it was okay."

"What kind of things do you have you do?" she asked.

"Dior I don't really want to talk about it." He said, trying not to sound rude.

"Well what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know, but do you want to go and dance now?" He asked getting off the bench.

She frowned. "Not now, I want to stay here with you."

He bent over and put his fingers under her chin. Hans looked into her gleaming eyes and kissed her.


	12. Chapter 12

Hans pulled away from Dior slowly. "Maybe we can walk for awhile." He said. She got up and Hans grabbed her hand.

He had ran though these garden thousands of times. Each time he and Dior would stop to smell or pick the beautiful flowers, but tonight the only beautiful thing he wanted to have was Dior. Dior was too busy looking at the flowers to notice Hans was looking at her. Her face was perfectly rounded and her completion was perfect._ Where was I when she became this beautiful, _Hans thought. He quietly snickered.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing." Hans replied.

"Do you want to go and dance now?" Dior asked.

"Defiantly." He said.

* * *

"Remarkable party Iørgen." Jannik said, "Queen Velina, you look elegant."

"Why thank you Jannik?" Velina said getting up to greet a king and queen approaching them.

"So where is Dior?" Jannik asked the King.

"She's dancing with a friend." King Iørgen said.

"Prince Hans?" Jannik said looking out at the crowd.

"Yes. Dior wanted to dance with him. They grew up together you know." He replied, "How is the cell coming?"

"It will be ready tomorrow. We are finishing up the wall; he'll be out of your hair." Jannik said looking for Dior. "How was brunch?"

"Good, but I don't Dior wasn't very interested."

"Do you think she'll find a suitable husband?"

"Possibly, but I know she already loves someone else."

_Hans_, Jannik thought. "Thank you Iørgen." He said and walked into the sea of guests.

* * *

Hans and Dior walked into the ball room with their arms locked. They were a handsome couple. "Do you want some champagne?" Hans asked Dior when a servant walked by with a serving tray. He grabbed two glasses and handed her one.

"Cheers." She said to Hans, holding up her glass.

"To old memories." Hans said.

"And many more to come." Dior said. They clinked their glasses and sipped the champagne. "Do you want to go and sit down? We'll dance later."

"Defiantly." He said putting his hand on her lower back. As they walked through the crowd it reminded Hans about Elsa's coronation. What if he saw Elsa or Anna? Looking around he saw familiar faces, he tried to avoid them recognizing him.

"Princess Dior!" Prince Leon said. She was completely caught off guard. "May I have this dance?" She was flustered, on the inside she was freaking out that Leon would say something to Hans.

"I'll go sit over there." Hans whispered into her ear and grabbed her glass. She walked him walk away to an empty table.

"Who was that?" Leon asked gently grabbing Dior delicate hands.

"A prince." she answered.

"He looks very familiar." He said putting one hand on her waist. "Oh, he's Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

"Uh, yes that's him." She nervously said.

"What is he doing here?" Leon asked and his eyebrows went up.

Dior's mouth went dry and she couldn't think of anything to say. "He's um, a family friend."

"But didn't he-." Leon began to say, but he saw the worried look in her eyes. After thinking about something to say for a few moments, he whispered, "I saw how you looked at him." and then he smiled.

"I didn't look at him in a way." She said in a giddy voice.

"Trust me you did. You're in love with him." he said and spun Dior. " I should have known because this morning you weren't so interested to meet us princes and now I know why. He's very lucky."

"Thanks Leon. We grew up together." She said.

"That's adorable." Leon said. The song ended and they bowed. "Let me walk you over." He held out his elbow and Dior let Leon walk her over to Hans.

Hans saw they two walk over and her got up. "Thank your for the dance Princess." Leon said and left them alone.

"May I have this dance?" He asked.

She curtseyed, "Of course you may." She said and let out a big bright smile.

The couple moved to the center of the dance floor. Other guests followed as the lively music grew louder.

"This is nice." Hans said while dancing with Dior. Being close to her and touching her hand made him feel alive. The smoothness of her skin and the sweet strawberry smell, although he was hoping it wasn't from him, added to the feel.

"I know. Much better than I imagined and when we were kids. At least your better at not stepping on my toes." Dior said.

"Who was that prince?"

"Prince Leon of Neustria. My father had a brunch this morning so I could meet the allie's sons."

"Oh." Hans said.

"Hans is something wrong?" Dior asked.

"I know it's just, this won't ever happen again. I really like you Dior and in a few days I'll be gone."

"Don't say that. Live in the moment. Please enjoy this, and please don't think about that." She said with her eyes tearing up. "Lets just dance."

No more talking, just dancing. A few times their eyes met and Dior melted inside because of his dreamy green eyes and because his strong hand was resting on her hip. They wanted this dance to last forever. She didn't want him to be locked up, or worse, hung. Sadly, everything must come to an end.

As the music began to slow down and become quieter Hans kissed her on the cheek. "That dress is amazing, but you know what would be better?" He said.

"And whats what?" she asked quietly.

Hans leaned in, "If it was off." He whispered seductively into her ear.

Instantly butterflies fluttered around in Dior's stomach. She looked around, "Follow me." she said grabbing his hand out of the ball room.


End file.
